


First Christmas

by j_crew_guy



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Christmas, Gen, kish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle, Oliver and Sierra Rose spend their first Christmas together as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place circa 2010, as that was when the three of them would be celebrating Christmas together for the first time. Thanks to [personal profile] dirty_diana for looking it over.

Oliver placed the last of the presents from Santa under the tree, then stepped back to admire his work. He knew that for the first few years, Sierra Rose wouldn't remember or care that one of her dads had gone to the trouble of getting separate wrapping paper and ribbons for the gifts from Santa for Christmas, but it mattered to him. It was a family tradition he had grown up with and one of the few he was determined to continue with his new family.

Kyle was not as enthusiastic about the idea, and had left almost all of it to Oliver to be done. When Oliver brought the idea up, he did recall with a smile the visits Santa had paid to the KAD house during their college years. In the end, it took a little cajoling from Oliver, but he had gotten Kyle to pick out the ribbon Santa was going to use. Kyle had also offered to take pictures, but Oliver wouldn't hear of that and had rigged up a camera so that they could have pictures of their first Christmas together without anyone missing from the photos.

Oliver looked around the living room and decided with a smile that Santa's work was done for the night. He sat down to enjoy some of the cookies and milk they had put out for Santa. After a moment, he made a face and spit out the cookie into a napkin with a sigh. Next Christmas, they would have someone other than Roxy do the baking for Santa.


End file.
